Chi Vampire
by Kinai
Summary: Akane survived her near death experience in China, but at what cost? Please Read & Review. [Chapter 6 revised]
1. Bleed

Disclaimers:

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

- This is a variation of the original concept by Ranma-mite (Anime Addventure 41379).

- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.

- I have to thank Adrian Chris and Santi for preread the prologue. Thank you very much.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

--------------------------------- Chapter 1: Bleed 

'Damn headache' Akane complained quietly, her left hand rubbing her forehead, while she is continuing to copy the explanation shown by the teacher.

Until that moment, her day had passed calmly, with a minor exception of having an incident with Kuno during the hour before school. Nevertheless in the last few minutes, in which the headache had begun as a slight annoyance, seems to feel like a full blown migraine at this very moment. Unfortunately this has become something akin to normal ever since her returning from China.

'Shit! I can't continue like this, I really need to go see Dr. Tofu after the classes'.

The minutes passed however the pain not only did not seem to disappear, it was worst than before.

'Is the damn headache not going to disappear? It's getting worst each time now' grumbles Akane as she rests her head on her left hand, while struggling to continue writing with her left hand.

Akane began to hear a noise, a buzz to be actual, that continue to grow until it covered the voice of the teacher.

'What now? My ears are ringing as well?'

Suddenly a little red spot seemed to have appeared in the notebook where Akane was writing.

'What is this?' queried Akane as she looks at it.

Another spot appeared near the first one. She got a few with her fingers and looked at it.

'It seems…'

Before she could finish the thought a third one appeared. There wasn't any doubt.

'…Blood. Where?'

Akane instinctively touched her nose, and then she looked at her hand again, as her fingers were now stained with blood. She drew out her handkerchief and plugged her nose with it. She tried to forget about it and tried to concentrate again upon the explanation given. She was able to do it for a few minutes, until suddenly everything seemed to acquire a reddish tone, as if she watched it through a red coloured lens. Akane rubbed her eyes, trying to clarify her vision, but she was only able to stain her hands with blood even more. Akane started to get afraid.

'I can't wait. I had to go to the infirmary' in which this simple thought, Akane took a great effort to complete, and felt dizzy. In spite of all the problems, she was able to stand up slowly, leaning her hands in the table.

* * *

Ranma looking outside of school, being distracted by the window, was not paying attention to the teacher. His mind was occupied, thinking about the strange behaviour of Akane since the failed wedding. In China it seemed that they had managed to make little progress but lately Akane was more irritable and violent as each day passed by. And, while he hate to admit it, Ranma no longer knew what do. 

"Is she still upset about the wedding? I hope that she forgets it soon, and smile again…" dreams Ranma of Akane's beautiful smile which she rarely shows.

However this thought were interrupted by the noise of a strong hit and a shout of "Akane!"

Immediately Ranma roused up with a jump as he flung himself to the writing desk of his fiancée, Akane. Supported by the empty table, he could see the motionless body of Akane, which had fallen between the rows of tables. Her head was tipped, whereas her eyes and ears flowed with small trickles of blood that slid by her face.

Ranma quickly pushed aside Akane's table and knelt down by her side as he took her in his arms and went towards the window. "Teacher! I am going to take Akane to the hospital" Ranma shout to the teacher, without waiting for an answer, jumped out through the open window.


	2. Bad News

Disclaimers:

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

- This is a variation of the original concept by Ranma-mite (Anime Addventure 41379).

- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.

- I have to thank Adrian Chris and Santi for preread this chapter. Thank you very much.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

--------------------------------- Chapter 2: Bad News.

The light of the sun, that entered through the window, illuminated the room where Akane slept.

Her calm expression contrasted with the scar that crossed her shaved head. At her side a monitor connected to her body, watched her state. Its' rhythmical beeps were the only sound that could be heard in the room.

* * *

In a near waiting room the Tendo and the Saotome waited for some news. Finally a doctor entered the room with a folder underneath his arm. Finally a doctor entered the room with a folder underneath his arm, most probably of said target of their worries. 

"Mr. Soun Tendo?" the doctor asked facing the occupants of the waiting room.

Soun however remained seated, with his head bent and resting between his hands, without answering, as Kasumi watched the doctor.

"Excuse my father; he is very affected by what has occurred. But we are ready to listen that you have to say."

When Soun heard it, he shrank further into his seat, as such Kasumi tried to console him, while Nabiki interrupted the doctor.

"But you told us that the operation had been a success."

"And it was" said doctor defended himself. "We extirpated the blood clot without complications, but later analyses showed a serious hormonal imbalance. When we tried to discover its cause we found that the situation was worse than we thought at first."

With that he opened his folder and began to read the results.

"Her reproductive system is completely destroyed."

The doctor looked at them and added:

"This was what caused the hormonal imbalance."

He continued reading.

"Her digestive system is damaged too, and her liver undergoes an acute necrosis. Her internal ear is perforated and, probably her optical nerves are destroyed."

He closed the report and continued talking, before somebody could interrupt him.

"It is strange that you didn't realize it before. Didn't you notice that she constantly suffered headaches, or that her temper got worse?" enquired the doctor out of curiosity

At that particular moment, Ranma decided to open his mouth. "Who? Akane?"

Probably he was going to say a funny comment, but the glance of Nabiki convinced him that it would be better close his mouth.

"Do you think that she will live?" Kasumi asked while fidgeting with worry as she had understood what the doctor had said, but hoping among hope for her to be wrong.

"We calculated that, at the most, she has a month left. It is best you all be prepared." and as an afterthought he added. "Sorry."

Nobody said anything, the atmosphere was so thick and suffocating, after hearing the death sentence in which the room sank in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the sobs of Soun, and then the door was opened and a very nervous nurse appeared.

"Doctor! They need you urgently in room 323! The patient has awaked!" exclaimed said nurse to the doctor. The doctor went out of the room, stopping only to give the folder to the nurse.

Kasumi looked at Nabiki. "Isn't 323 Akane's room?" enquired Kasumi at Nabiki for confirmation. Nabiki nodded before running after the doctor.

Kasumi then stood up and asked Ranma "Could you take care of my father?"

"Of course" replied Ranma. "Go see her." Kasumi smiled when she heard the answer and went out of the room to go after Nabiki towards Akane's room.

* * *

When Akane opened her eyes, she was surrounded by the darkness, it was as if the whole room has lost the electricity and in the middle of the night without any stars and the moon. 

'Where I am?' was her first thought.

Slowly she began to remember what had happened during class, and she deduced that somebody, probably Ranma, had brought her to her room. 'It is night already? How long have I been unconscious?'

When she sat up, she felt that something was pulled on her chest before detaching. After searching blindly she discovered that they were small plastic circles.

'What is this?' Akane thought while raised the sheets to get up. But before she was able to put a foot on the floor, hands grabbed her firmly. She didn't understand that was happening and tried to free herself.

Suddenly she realized that everything was in silence. In spite of the fight, in spite of her shouts, an absolute silence surrounded her. She couldn't hear anything. Akane was so surprised that she stopped fighting. Upon seeing that she wasn't resisting them longer, the hands relaxed their grab but she didn't noticed it. She only repeated a sentence time and time again. "It can't be, it can't be."

Akane put a hand over her neck and, opening her mouth, she tried to shout with all of her might, but nothing was heard. She really didn't hear anything. Akane continued shouting, trying to break the silence barrier that surrounded her. In her desperation she didn't feel the slight puncture in her arm, and slowly she fell asleep again.

* * *

Even though Kasumi and Nabiki hadn't entered the room, they had heard Akane's shouts from the corridor. Kasumi had her back to the wall, while she tried futilely to dry her ever flowing tears. While Nabiki didn't cry, but the shouts had torn something inside her, what she's not very sure though. Fortunately the shouts had finally stopped. 

When the doctor came out of the room, Nabiki asked the doctor.

"What has happened?"

"She has had a small crisis. I suppose that it must be very hard to awake isolated of the world." He sighed, "Your sister is now blind and deaf. Normally I would recommend that she remained in the hospital, but in this case it is useless, we can't do anything for her, so I believe that it would be better that she spent her last days at home, with her family. I am sorry" With that he moved away down the corridor.

--------------------------------- About Reviews: 

Sonic 1: I hope that you like this chapter.

RocksFlight: Thanks for your suggestion. I used one of your examples as new summary. I hope that you dont mind. Thanks again.


	3. Hungry

Disclaimers:

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

- This is a variation of the original concept by Ranma-mite (Anime Addventure 41379).

- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.

- I have to thank Adrian Chris and Santi for preread this chapter. Thank you very much.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

--------------------------------- Chapter 3: Hungry

As Akane woke up in a world of darkness and silence again, this time she tried not to think that she was deaf, but directed her attention to the fact that she always seemed to be at night when she awoke, in a complete dark night without any ray of light. As Akane separated her eyelids with her fingers, she could do anything that changes her current predicament at all.

"Oh God! I am blind too!" she startled in realization as she began to cry bitterly, until a pair of warm hands covered hers smoothly. "Who are you?" she asked in spite of the fact that she couldn't even hear her own words.

The warm hands gave something to Akane, and this began to palpate it. It was flat and thin but it was made with a hard and resistant material. The hands were quite impatient and, stopping the exploration, they directed her fingers to the center of the object. There was something written in bas-relief there. Akane followed the lines while she tried to imagine the letters mentally.

"K... a... s... u... m... i. Kasumi! Are you Kasumi?" asked Akane in a sudden rush of hope swelling in her. As an answer, Kasumi embraced her disabled youngest sister, making Akane no longer felt so lost and defenceless as she had a few moments before.

Kasumi was able to communicate with her sister with a homemade wax table and a punch. Akane took a little while in getting used to read with her hands; but when she did, her first question was "Could you hear me?"

"Yes." Kasumi wrote.

"Thank God." Akane said, very alleviated. For awhile anybody said anything but once she finally had reunited the sufficient courage, Akane asked "What has the doctor said? Will I be able to be cured?"

Kasumi had feared that question ever since Akane had awaked and slowly as she wrote the answer and handed over it to Akane so that she read it.

"Yes! Wonderful! I will be able to see again. Isn't it wonderful Kasumi?"

She remained watching at her youngest sister without say anything for she knew that all her happiness was based on a lie, but she was incapable to say the truth to her. As Akane continued speaking on what she would do when she has finally recovered, Kasumi broke down and cried.

* * *

As Nabiki stopped before the door of the Nekohanten, she breathed deeply and entered. The restaurant was open and ready to receive the clients of the day, but only Shampoo seemed to be there at this moment. She looked Nabiki and asked, "What does mercenary girl want?" 

"I want speak with Cologne." replied Nabiki curtly.

Shampoo looked at her from top to bottom. She shrugged her shoulders as she indicated to the door to the kitchen. While Nabiki moved towards it, Shampoo continued to the preparation of the tables.

* * *

"I have returned." Nabiki said while she took off her shoes. 

"Welcome home." Kasumi replied.

Nabiki turned around when she heard the voice of her sister. Kasumi was helping Akane descending the stairs, as Nabiki noticed that Akane had dressed up with the help of Kasumi, and she was now wearing a skirt and a blouse.

"How is she?" Nabiki asked.

"She is well considering her state." Kasumi replied however Akane had noticed that Kasumi had stopped.

In curiosity, she asked "What's wrong Kasumi?"

Kasumi then took the table that she was carrying underneath her arm, wrote a message and gave it to Akane. After reading it she raised her right hand. "Nabiki, is it you?" she asked. Nabiki took Akane's and as she approached her, she hugged Akane.

"I am sorry that I made so much worried." Akane said. "Luckily I will recover soon, so you don't have to be so sad."

Nabiki watched Kasumi in surprise, while she continued hugging Akane, Kasumi answered the no to the formulated question of her sister before it was even voiced out. "When she asked me if she was going to heal, I haven't the heart to tell her the truth."

Kasumi put her hand on Akane's shoulder, who moved away from Nabiki after finishing the hug. "We will wait for you in the living room" Akane said as a goodbye. She went there being guided by Kasumi.

"Perhaps not telling her the truth is the best course of action." Nabiki thought while she saw them move away, but then questioned herself "Anyhow, why am I not able to tell it to her either?" When her sisters disappeared from her view after moving into the corner she turned around and went up her room to change her clothes.

* * *

The meal had passed in silence. There had been a short conversation at the beginning, but the difficulty to communicate with Akane had ended the attempt. Genma had then only paid attention to his food, whereas Soun seemed to be asleep, most probably by the tranquilizers that he had been given. Nabiki tried to pretend to be not unnerved by the tranquillity, but had not met with much success. Ranma ate slowly, in silence, while he watched Akane almost continuously, Kasumi and Nodoka on the other hand had imposed on themselves to the task of helping Akane to her meal, although she was able to do it without the help. 

The behaviour of Akane was completely different because she didn't know the truth as she was in a joyous mood and was smiling while she ate the rice with her fingers. It was the first real meal for Akane ever since she had passed out in school. During that time the condition of her stomach had gotten so much worse that it wasn't able to make its function longer, the reason why it rejected all the food that had arrived.

That situation wouldn't last and, as when Akane was finishing her rice, she felt like she wanted to vomit. As quickly as she could, she left her plate, turned around and tried to crawl to the garden, however her effort was for naught for she vomited all the food as she was still at the middle of the corridor, and fainted for her effort.

Ranma was the first to reach her as he knelt down by her side to verify her pulse. It was weak but luckily stable, he then took her in his arms and carried her to her room, where he lay her down.

"She has only fainted" Ranma said to their relieve.

"Probably the effort has been too much for her." his mother commented before she added "Poor girl."

Kasumi knelt down next to Akane and cleaned her stained lips when the doorbell rang. She then began to rise but Nodoka stopped her. "Stay with your sister" she insisted, "I will go to open the door."

Nodoka rose and then left the room, and Kasumi followed Nodoka with her eyes, until a shout of Nabiki attracted her attention. "Look! Akane is awake."

* * *

Akane was cold, as the heat of her body seemed to have vanished, leaving her without any strength. In that state of semi unconsciousness she felt as though she was surrounded by a warm and cosy presence. She felt as her body began absorbing all that energy and, slowly but surely recovered her lost strength. 

When she had felt better, she then opened her eyes. While she is still unable to see, she could feel the presences around her especially the more intense presence that was by her side.

It was a sphere of bluish white in colour, where the eruptions of blue flames took place. They slowly rose into the air before dissipating, its surface was continuously crossed by energy discharges that could be comparable with small lightings.

The energy was shining brightly, yet wild and succulent that Akane felt attracted by it.

She slowly extended her arm, until finally touching the sphere; then a energy discharge crossed all of her body. A wave of pure pleasure flooded Akane, causing her to withdraw her arm and moaned. But it didn't last as Akane's body needed more energy; and any rational thought disappeared before the primitive necessity to feed took over and thus Akane approached the sphere panting by the excitation.

* * *

Ranma didn't understand that was happening when Akane had opened her eyes then extended her arm to touch him, only to withdraw it immediately and moaned. "Are you ok, Akane?" Ranma asked in concern all the while forgetting that she couldn't hear him. 

She turned towards him again and began to approach while panting. Surprised, Ranma didn't move as Akane surrounded him this time with her arms and embraced him. Immediately Ranma began to feel weak and tired. "What is happening?"was his last thought before the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness.

Ranma then closed his eyes and rested his head on Akane's shoulder, all the while she was trilled and moaned with pleasure. What was happening was so surprising that nobody in the room was able to react.

* * *

Akane floated in an energy sea that had bathed all her cells, as she slowly started to absorb it, as the energy canalized insufflates a new life to her body. The necrosis disappeared and new cells were created and the damaged organs were repaired, while her nerves were reconstructed and the tissues regenerated. 

The sensation was wonderful as Akane moaned and shook while waves of pure pleasure crossed her body. This was a reaction to the natural way to the stimulus and she was then completely covered with sweat. The nipples of Akane were hard and turgid whereas her wet crotch soaked her panties. When the pleasure had reached its zenith, Akane orgasmed as she was in ecstasy and she continued draining the energy out of Ranma.

--------------------------------- About Reviews:

Are-en1: That I know there is other fic where all the Tendo sisters are vampires. I hope that you like this chapter too (I don't want my ass kicked :P).


	4. Explanations

Disclaimers:

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

- This is a variation of the original concept by Ranma-mite (Anime Addventure 41379).

- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.

- I have to thank Harukue for preread this chapter. Thank you very much.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

--------------------------------- Chapter 4: Explanations

Cologne walked slowly towards the Tendo Dojo. While she advanced into the solitary streets of Nerima, she tried to guess the reason for which Nabiki had requested her aid.

Since Nabiki had visited her, she hadn't been able to let think about it. Nabiki hadn't been precise in that point. She only mentioned that there was something very important and very urgent.

The problem was that after what happened after the trip to China, Cologne couldn't refuse to help them and Nabiki knew it.

When she arrived at the dojo she hadn't been able to deduce anything yet. She opened the heavy wood doors and entered prepared for everything.

She hadn't taken two steps by the entrance path when she stood still, observing in silence.

Something was wrong.

She could feel it.

Cologne took in her surroundings; pivoting her eyes from the garden, to the stone-paved path and, finally, the house. Everything was in order. There wasn't any indication of any strange happenings.

After a small hesitation she continued her way towards the house, called to the door and wait.

She heard steps within the house approaching but when the door was opened, it wasn't Kasumi who appeared, but an older woman.

In spite of hadn't met her before, Cologne recognized her immediately, mainly because she was like Ranma-chan.

"Good morning. My name is Cologne. Nabiki asked me to come."

Before Nodoka could return the salute, a moan of pleasure was heard. Nodoka turned her head towards the inner house and asked fearfully.

"Akane?"

Cologne had recognized the moan, too; but that wasn't what scared her. When she first entered, she could sense the chi of every inhabitant of the house, but then at the sound of the moan, Ranma's chi had disappeared.

Cologne entered the house running, dodged over Nodoka, and rushed over to where she had last felt Ranma's chi.

When she arrived in the living room, she found an unbelievably shocking scene.

Akane was hugging a weakened Ranma openly while she moaned out with pleasure. The rest of the family and Genma looked them astonished, too surprised to react.

Without hesitation Cologne advanced towards the young couple, grasped her cane and struck Akane's face with all her strength. The impact sent Akane flying into the garden where she landed brutally, and passed out.

Without anyone to support him, Ranma's unconscious body slumped towards the floor. Luckily Cologne was able to catch him in time and laid him down smoothly on the ground.

Nabiki was the first to react.

"What just happened?" She asked.

Cologne looked her with a tired gesture and answered.

"There isn't the time for explanations. Akane has become dangerous and we must make sure that she doesn't attack anyone when she wakes up."

After seeing what happened, none of the spectators doubted the words of Cologne.

Soun and Genma, as directed by Cologne, carried Akane to her room. There, they chained her to her bed with the most strongest resistant chains they could find. While down stairs in the living room, the other two Tendo sisters and Nodoka remained with Ranma, who was still unconscious.

* * *

When Ranma awoke Cologne was the first to greet him 

"Welcome back Ranma. We were beginning to worry."

Surprised by the presence of Cologne and still a little disoriented, Ranma tried to rise; but he didn't have the energy to speak, or move.

"Calm down Ranma." Kasumi said while she helped him to get up. "Don't stress yourself."

With the aid of Nodoka, Kasumi was able to position Ranma against the wall; He seemed like a doll hoping for a kid to play with .The image was so unrealistic that even Kasumi had to avoid smiling.

"Ok Cologne." Nabiki said trying to move the attention away from Ranma. "If you know something, this is a good time as any to tell us."

All the presents, except Ranma, turned to look at the Chinese elder, waiting for her explanation.

"I suppose you already know that there are techniques that are able to absorb the chi of the people."

"Like Miss Hinako." Nabiki added "But what is her relation with Akane's condition?"

"Do you mean that now Akane also can absorb the energy of people?" Kasumi asked.

Nabiki watched surprised by her older sister, who watched fixedly to Cologne awaiting an answer.

"That is correct. Akane has become a Vampire of Chi."

Before she could add any more the voice of Soun Tendo resonated in the room.

"Lie! My daughter can't be a vampire"

Cologne watched Soun with sadness but she didn't answer, in her place was Nabiki the one that said:

"Then how do you explain what happened, father?"

Soun didn't know what answer and he took refuge in a bad-tempered silence. It was then when, with great effort, Ranma was able to ask:

"How?"

"Do you mean: How is it possible? I'm not entirely sure, but I believe her contact with the Kinjakan destroyed her capacity to produce her own chi. Her body tried to adapt, first it suppressed no vital functions and finally learned to absorb chi."

"Then Akane will survive." Kasumi said optimistically.

"That's good." Nabiki replied ironically. "As long as we're not her supper."

"Nabiki" Kasumi said admonishing her.

"What! You've already seen what happened to Ranma." Nabiki responded pointing to the temporarily disabled martial artist. "Who knows what could happen the next time?"

"Akane never would do something like this."

"Kasumi is right." Cologne took part. "Akane never would do something like this. Now we need to know if was left something of the old personality of Akane in this body."

Nobody dared to add anything else and the room sank in a tense silence.

* * *

She didn't know where she was, but the site was familiar. Her instincts indicated that the place was safe; and that calmed her. She noticed that she was chained, but it wasn't important. She knew that the chains weren't sufficiently strong enough to restrain her. 

The murmur of the conversation in the living room traveled to her room, which caused her to return her focused attention on her prey.

She could feel them very near.

'Perhaps they think that they can stop me with so much facility? Stupid! I will hunt all of them, even the one who dared to attack me. Although I don't think that she is very succulent. Ah! But the young male has survived! Better! I will be able to savor his delicious chi again.'

Her body shook of pleasure with that thought and, like most of wild animals after eating, the creature called Akane fell asleep.

--------------------------------- About Reviews:

Harukue: Thanks for your help. I hope that you like this chapter too.


	5. Awakening

Disclaimers:

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

- This is a variation of the original concept by Ranma-mite (Anime Addventure 41379).

- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.

- I have to thank Harukue for preread this chapter. Thank you very much.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

--------------------------------- Chapter 5: Awakening

The dusk sun had begun to hide colouring the roofs with a reddish tonality. The debilitated light of the sun already allowed seeing the moon and soon the first stars would appear.

Nevertheless so beautiful image wasn't able to alleviate the pain of the heart of Kasumi, who sighed before turn to watch the living room.

Nothing had changed from the last time.

Around the table her father, her sister Nabiki, Ranma and Cologne continued discussing over Akane. Nodoka, tired to try to mediate, stayed in background, while Genma, transformed in a panda played with a ball.

Kasumi was tired to listen them discuss, mainly because she felt that this wouldn't help Akane.

Trying to stay occupied, she began to gather the cups that she had served at mid-afternoon. Nobody paid attention to her, except Nodoka that with a concise "thanks" recognized her work. She placed everything in a tray and went into the kitchen. There she left the tray on the table, and once alone, she began to cry.

* * *

Up stairs the vampiress awoke. She continued chained, but only because she wanted it. That would cause that her preys trusted until it be too late. Her body already had regenerated completely, but that had exhausted her reserves of energy. Now she was hungry again. 

She didn't have any problem finding her prey, because they were reunited underneath her.

That was a problem since it looked for a solitary prey. But she wasn't in a hurry, and continued listening to them in silence.

When Kasumi went into the kitchen, the vampire found her opportunity. Guided by her instinct of a predator she extended her chi and reached out to Kasumi's, ready to attract her.

* * *

Kasumi stopped crying and raised her head. 

"Akane?" She called out to the air.

She couldn't explain it but she had suddenly felt as if her sister had called her. It was probably only her imagination, but what if her sister really needed her?

Kasumi didn't spend too much time before making a decision. She left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs but hesitated when she came in front of the wooden door bearing the little duck with Akane's name. Cologne had warned them that under no circumstances were they allowed to enter the room without her permission.

Kasumi thought that Cologne was overreacting. She only wanted to see her little sister and speak with her. That wouldn't be dangerous, even though if it was dangerous, it would be worth the trouble.

* * *

The vampiress smiled mentally when she heard that the door creaked opened.

* * *

The evening sun illuminated the room with a reddish tonality. The room was clean and ordered, but any illusion of normality disappeared when looked at the bed. On it was Akane with her legs and arms tied down with strong chain. 

"Akane" Kasumi called from the door.

She didn't hear any answer so she entered the room and walked to the bedside.

'She looks as pacifically in her sleep, in spite of everything that she has undergone. Poor little thing! How can she be a threat?'

Kasumi inclined and began to caress her hair while called her again.

The voice of her prey woke up something in the vampire, but it wasn't enough to stop her attack. Before Kasumi made contact with her, she captured Kasumi's hand breaking the chains without difficulty.

Kasumi was a friendly and good-natured young girl, but she only was a great amount of pure and succulent chi to the vampire.

Feeling nothing but the icy touch of Akane's fingers, Kasumi slowly began to slip into a heap of exhaustion and vulnerability. In a last effort Kasumi tried to ask Akane why she was attacking her, but no sound left her mouth. Already powerless she fell to her knees while the vampiress shook and moaned with pleasure.

'Akane you hurt me' was Kasumi's last thought before falling into unconscious.

The vampire was immersed in an ocean of calm white and pure energy that she absorbed voraciously. One by one, each one of her cells began to fill up of energy, causing massive waves of pure enjoyment to sweep her body in endless orgasm.

Suddenly a few words broke the so perfect ecstasy.

"Akane you hurt me."

Surprised and frustrated by the interruption, the vampire stopped absorbing energy.

"Who dares to interrupt my feast?"

In front of her, a sea of energy began to swarm around and took the form of a 13 years old teenager girl with long hair. She was dressed in a familiar school uniform. Her hands held a knapsack with books.

The vampire smiled with disdain at the image before her.

"This trick won't save you."

Without her knowledge, a memory was uniting the fragments of Akane's personality.

* * *

Akane was crying in her room, since the burial of her mother the previous day, she hadn't gone out of her room. 

The door was opened and entered her sister Kasumi, ready to go to the school.

"Akane" Kasumi called her. "Hurry or we will be late to the school."

"I don't want to go." Akane answered steeply, while drying her tears.

Kasumi looked to her young sister. She understood her pain because she felt the same, but dwelling on the pain wasn't going help her.

Then Kasumi had an idea. She knelt down next to Akane and asked her.

"Do you miss her?"

Akane nodded, on the verges of crying again.

"Me too, but I am sure that at this moment she is watching over us."

Akane seemed to be slightly lightened.

"Do you remember what you promised her?" Kasumi asked Akane while caressing her hair.

"I promised that I wouldn't allow anybody to harm dad, Nabs, or you."

"I am sure that you will fulfil your promise."

"Of course! Because I am the martial artist of the family."

Akane declared proudly while a smile illuminated her face.

"But Akane, to see you so sad, locked up in your room also hurts us." Kasumi added with a sad voice.

"I..."

Akane didn't know how respond. She didn't understand her being sad could make hurt to her sisters, but Kasumi wouldn't lie to her, so it had to be true. Then she only could do one thing.

Akane stood up and dried her tears with the sleeve of her pyjamas.

"Do I still have time for breakfast?" Akane asked innocently.

Kasumi smiled and hugged her younger sister.

"Mom would be very proud of you."

Akane smiled at the praise of her sister. She never would allow anyone hurt her family.

* * *

Akane's personality resurged and began to fight by the control of her body. The vampiress was surprised by the attack and loosened her hold on Kasumi. She threw her hand to her head and shouted out in pain, shaken violently. 

After a few seconds the battle ended and Akane's body fell to the floor.

* * *

In the hall the shout interrupted the discussion. All watched surprised without a clue of what to do. Then a powerful explosion was heard. 

"What the heck was that?" Ranma asked.

"She probably has awaked." Cologne answered.

Nabiki, who was looking around, asked nervously.

"Where is Kasumi?"

Ranma and Cologne looked each other and both of them left running out of the room.

* * *

"Ouch! My head!" Akane complained clutching her head with her hand. 

When she got up, the first thing that she saw was the body of Kasumi in the floor, unconscious or maybe worse.

Akane crawled until there, but she stopped before touching the body. She remembered everything that had happened; the situation of total impotence when their instincts had controlled her body and she sworn that that wouldn't happen again.

Akane called to her sister, trying to wake her up, but Kasumi remained immovable. Akane continued calling her more, and became scared by the possibility that she had killed her older sister.

"Stay away from her." The voice of Cologne resonated in the room.

Akane raised the glance and found Cologne and Ranma. Unconsciously she backed away until she hit the furniture of the room. Not by the order of Cologne, but by fear of Ranma. He knelt down next to Kasumi and he verified if she was still breathing. After examining her a few seconds he sighed alleviated and, turning to Cologne, he said to her:

"She's alive; unconscious, but she lives."

Then he looked at Akane and asked to her:

"How could you attack her? She's your sister!"

Akane tried to answer, but she wasn't able to pronounce a word. Cologne, seeing that Akane was distracted, began to approach her stealthy. But she had forgotten that now Akane could feel her presence. She turned immediately towards Cologne.

"Please! Don't approach!" Akane requested to her with a supplicant voice.

When she was discovered, Cologne charged ahead.

"No, please. Go away! Go away!"

Akane raised the arm in a reflected act to separate to Cologne.

Nobody could guess what happened next.

A wave of bluish white energy swept the room destroying the furniture and sending Cologne against the wall of the corridor. Although Ranma and Kasumi were at the side, it didn't prevent them from being sent against the bed.

Akane shockingly watching her hand perplex, but soon the surprise was transformed into fear.

"Oh my God! What I have done! What I have done!" Akane said on the verge of tears.

The victims of her attack slowly began to rise.

Akane didn't want to have to face them again, which was the reason why she fled by the destroyed window, and disappeared in the twilight.


	6. Midnight Encounters

Disclaimers:

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

- This is a variation of the original concept by Ranma-mite (Anime Addventure 41379).

- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.

- I have to thank Dogbertcarroll & Harukue for preread this chapter. Thank you very much.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

--------------------------------- Chapter 6: Midnight Encounters

Night had finally fallen on Nerima and whilst the majority of the habitants slept calmly in their houses, Happosai crossed their roofs on his self-imposed mission to free all the enslaved feminine undergarments he could find.

Less than an hour had passed, since he had begun his nightly run, when he landed on the edge of a roof and found Cologne waiting for him on the other end of it. Before Happosai could say a word, Cologne wrote two Chinese characters in the air with her cane: Life Void.

Happosai sighed heavily, his features taking on a more serious cast. He left his sack full of emancipated panties near the edge of the roof and met Cologne on the ridge caps. There he sat and pulled out his pipe, slowly almost ritualistically preparing it, while he marshalled his thoughts. Cologne approached him calmly and sat by his side.

Happosai lit his pipe and inhaled deeply for a moment, before blowing the smoke into the night air and watching it swirl, asked "Who?"

"Akane"

Happosai arched an eyebrow when he heard the answer.

"Interesting." He commented mildly, the smoke from his pipe forming lazy streamers in the air.

"It was only bad luck."

"Did you kill it?" Happosai asked, without altering his tone in the slightest.

"She is alive." Cologne responded with tranquillity.

Happosai puffed again and smiled. "How is it possible that a beast without a mind could win against the best warrior of the amazons?" He asked, as if he was merely making conversation and not pointing out a major stumbling block in the Amazon's plans.

"The personality of Akane isn't completely destroyed..." After a brief pause Cologne added "yet."

"You don't think that she'll manage to prevail?"

Cologne hadn't any doubts in the matter and answered promptly "No."

Happosai nodded, while Cologne continued "The best thing will be to wait for its next move before we..."

"... make our decision." Happosai finished her sentence. "I am glad to see that you still consider all the possibilities."

Cologne twisted her mouth into a wry smile. "You admire her" she said in accusing tone.

Happosai shrugged his shoulders "Why not? After all, we didn't dare take the last step ourselves, for fear of losing control."

"This is different" Cologne argued "Everything has been the fault of a chain of unlikely events."

"That is an excellent definition of destiny."

Happosai emptied his pipe and stored it again. When he stood up and went to grab his sack he paused "The other day I was talking with my grandson." Happosai commented, whilst looking at his sack. "He wasn't happy with the behaviour of his daughter during the wedding."

Cologne watched curiously, hiding any feelings behind a mask of calm contemplation.

Happosai turned his gaze to Cologne and added "Neither was I."

After he departed via the roofs of Nerima, Cologne watched him leave and shouted angrily "Since when did you worry about your family?"

Happosai didn't answer and after a few moments he disappeared between the roofs.

"Besides, you never understood a woman's heart" Cologne added in a whisper.

* * *

Ranma hadn't been able to fall asleep. He'd been tossing and turning all night long on his futon, trying to relax and get some sleep, but sleep had eluded him. 

Finally he rose and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

As late as it was, the light was still on.

On entering he found Kasumi in her nightgown, drinking a cup of tea at the table, with a still steaming teapot sitting in front of her.

"Well, hello there." Ranma greeted her.

"Hello, Ranma. Couldn't sleep?"

"No"

Ranma took a seat across from Kasumi.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Kasumi offered.

Ranma nodded. Kasumi rose and grabbed a teacup from one of the kitchen cabinets, setting it in front of Ranma and pouring him a cup of tea before sitting down again.

Ranma ignored the tea and stared at the table.

After a couple of minutes of silence Kasumi asked him "What are you thinking about?"

Ranma sighed. "I thought that after China everything would be easier, because after I almost lost her I realized that she really did matter to me." After a brief pause he added. "But I still don't know if what I feel for her is love."

Kasumi smiled while listening to Ranma. Taking his hands between her own and looking into his eyes she asked him "Do you hate her?"

"Why would I hate her? Because, according to Cologne, she almost killed me? We don't know that."

Ranma pulled his hands from Kasumi's and leaned back, lacing his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

"I really don't remember anything. I felt very tired, my eyes closed and when I awoke… everything had happened already."

Kasumi finished her cup while she listened to Ranma speak.

"That reminds me, I still haven't thanked you." Kasumi said, setting her cup on the table.

"Why?" Ranma asked, more surprised than curious.

"Because you didn't want to kill my sister." Kasumi's voice was a mere whisper when she finished the sentence.

Ranma snorted indignantly.

"Akane may be worse than Miss Hinako, but that still isn't a reason to kill her. I still can't believe that Cologne was trying to take advantage of the situation like that to eliminate an obstacle." Ranma almost growled the last few words. The memory of Cologne's suggestion had really upset him.

Kasumi didn't answer immediately, waiting until she saw that Ranma had calmed himself once more.

"I don't believe Cologne made that suggestion to take advantage of the situation, but because of fear."

"Fear?" Ranma asked incredulous "and since when has Cologne had something to fear?"

"Never" and in a fading whisper too low to be heard, Kasumi added "That's what worries me."

Ranma didn't say anything. He simply grabbed his cup and drank his tea, while Kasumi watched him in silence.

Finishing his tea, Ranma set it on the table and rose from the floor.

"Thanks, Kasumi. I'm going to go try and get some sleep."

Kasumi didn't answer. She was looking the table while she played with her cup.

Ranma hesitated, but walked to the door. Just when he was going leave, Kasumi called him back "Ranma!"

He twisted his head around "Yes?"

Kasumi opened and closed her mouth without saying a word. She stared at the wall and began to play with her ponytail nervously.

This situation lasted for a couple of minutes until Ranma yawned.

Kasumi looked at him and smiled. "You are tired. Forgive me; I won't keep you up any longer."

"Ok." Ranma answered half asleep. "Do you need to ask me something?"

Kasumi smiled softly "It is nothing. Good night, Ranma."

"Good night, Kasumi."

When Ranma left the room Kasumi's smile faded once more.

In the end she wasn't able to ask Ranma if, since the attack by Akane, he had felt a strange sensation in his chest, as if an invisible bond allowed him to feel Akane.

If he could feel her fear, the solitude that surrounded her and her fight not to lose control, as Kasumi could.

Kasumi folded her hands in her lap and stared at the table. "Where are you Akane?"

--------------------------------- About Reviews:

Lord Inari: Thanks. I suppose that you are talking about the RPG of White Wolf. Sorry, but I didn't know enough of itto base the history. I hope that you like this chapter.


End file.
